User talk:Laurel haremaid
-- LordTBT Talk! 03:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Laurel!--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 03:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Greetings! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Thurrn the Ranger 20:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! Yay, another hare!! Would you like to be hare buddies? I don't know of too many of us on here, wot. :( Woo! Go hares! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:21, 16 July 2009 (UTC) welcome to the wiki, Laurel the hare. Bluestripethewild 00:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) halloo! it is i! Ferretmaiden! but all my freinds call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar go to my userpage!Wanna be freinds? whats your character theme song?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:48, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ummmmmmmmm....saw that you gave me a message, but i couldn't find it on my talkpage....what did you say? click "leave message" on the top of the page, so i'll beable to see it...--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 19:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Help for a Fellow Trekky Okay. To 'message back' you can go to Ferretmaiden's (or anybody's) talk page and click the 'Leave message' button. Then sign your name with four of these things: '~'. Or click the signature button. Hope this helps!! I love Wind in the Willows, Burn Notice, and Star Trek. I watch the original and Next Generation :P Have you seen the movie yet? Its really good. If you don't get that, you can ask Lord TBT. He's the main 'dude' here :) Yay for Hare buddies!! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:50, 26 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. You can go to her user page and click 'Talk Page' up at the top right nextdoor to the right or click on the link that says 'You can't bring me down!!!!!" or whatever it is. The second link, usually after a little picture, there's a link to the user page. Mine is "Fish and Chips!!". --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:51, 26 July 2009 (UTC) This is what the signature looks like: Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" If you go up to the top of this page and click 'Preferences', you can copy-paste this into your signature thing. This is an example of what it might look like: Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" Does this help? If you want to change the 'Come and talk with me, wot!' part, you can edit that. And you can change the colors by just putting whatever color you want in instead of orange and yellow :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Neildown Neildown is this ottery guy who has a nack for drawing pretty good pictures, wot. He drew me one, too :D Here's his page: User:Neildown. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks hey! that was quick! thank you, Long Patrol Girl! --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 17:27, 13 August 2009 (UTC) GASP!! You watch Star Trek: Next Generation!? I DO TOO!! :D :D :D :D Trekky buddies!! :D :D I love next generation!!!!! Who's your favorite character? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:32, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Trekky Buddies! okay, i think i like Deanna Troi the best, but her mom is soooo hilarious! i also like Captain Jean-Luc, Data, and Doctor Crusher's son, i forget what his name is. who's your fave? :) :D :> :} :] Oh, you mean Westley? I like Data. He's one of my favorite characters of all time. Me and my mom just watched the one where they make Picard into a borg (GASP!). We record it and watch it along with original Star Trek and Stargate: Atlantis. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:41, 13 August 2009 (UTC) eeek! yeah, that was a freaky one. i never got to see the end of it but of course i knew he couldn't stay Borg forever. then the show couldn't go on! i always like the ones with Luxwana Troi coming to visit, and the one where Geordi was on the holodeck throughout the show with the copy of the woman who originally put together the ships engineering stuff. oh, an yeah, i meant Wesley. --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 17:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello, to ye!! =) i love NCIS,monk, and all thoes other shoes on that channel but House uhhh hate that show anyway read my blog and to get an avatar just go on google and search whatever you want gota go se ya --Montainrosethewarrior 18:29, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I remember that one! Have you seen First contact (The movie)? It was GOOD!! I was kind of angry at Data though. Yeah, he was de-borg'd. And at the end they also destroyed the the borg ship, which was a win-win. Have you seen the one where Data meets Dr. Soong, the dude who created him? He also sees Lore, his brother (?!). --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I fixed the polls on you page. If you do a space before the first word in a sentance, it puts it in a little, weird box, like so. AAAH!! HELP ME!! So I deleted those and fixed it to work again. ;) Polls are tricky :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 19:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Nice to meet you! It's cool to meet someone who's of the same Religion and education. [homeschooling is alot better. I also like Mythbusters! [Hillarious and educative.] Hope U like it here! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 19:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC) blah i really don't like House, he's a jerk. he gets on my nerves so much. no, i haven't seen First Contact, what's it like? yes, i remember the show where Data has a family reunion. kind of a wierd one, but i liked it. my whole family turns on the TV every night from 7:00 till 11:00 to watch four hours of Star Trek: NG. we also await every Thursday night that has new Burn Notice and new Royal Pains. mom makes us turn off the bad parts in the latter show, though. i think you all know what i mean by that. by the way thank you to Long Patrol girl for fixing my polls. i was aboout to do something about them but my mom had to go on the computer. i really need to get more moola to buy a laptop. any suggestions on a good one? thank you to Neildown. nice to meet you too, wot! :> I'm a mac person, but macs are a thousand dollars or two (Yikes). And the hard drives fail if you use them as hard as ours about once every 3-4 years (Once the warranty is out :|) but they are great computers otherwise. In First Contact, it's a little after they borg'd Picard and then they have to go back in time to fix the world before the borg come...it's hard to explain...but then the borg start taking control of the Enterprise (Oh my goodness!!) and this creepy borg lady who's like the borg's mind or something captures Data. But...well I can give away plot details, but then it wouldn't be any fun to watch :P If you want I can tell you how it ends. Oh, and in it, its in the future-Enterprise so Data has a emotion chip (He took it off of his brother...) and Geordi got his eyes fixed and he doesn't need his visor. My mom and I watch Burn Notice, too. We were happy when it got moved to an hour before, because she didn't want me to stay up late on school nights and I already stayed up till 11 on Fridays watching Monk and psych. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Sweet That's cool. I'm 13 and a quarter. What program do you use? I use Seton.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:03, 14 August 2009 (UTC) hi! no, i don't use Seton. i tried it, but it's just not right for me. i pretty much use a mix of different books. i use Saxon math. --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 22:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) blah okay, now i really want to see First Contact. i don't watch Psych, is it good? by the way, i didn't see the latest Royal Pains and Monk, cuz the friend who's house we're staying at doesn't have a TV, or a computer! culture shock! --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 22:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I'm a GOOD AND BAD wildcat. Yes, Tsarmina and rest are related to me. Also Ungatt Trunn is my uncle. P.S - Can you read my fan fiction? Thank you! ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 00:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, Laurel Haremaiden! I'm on the shout box. Do U know how to get on there? Sorry. I forgot my sig. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) huh? no, what's a shout box? tell me! --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 00:51, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hi again! just wanted to sah Hi so Hi =D --Montainrosethewarrior 00:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) talk wot? Lol. Ok, Shoutbox is for chatting. It's alot faster than normal messages, U just type and click Enter. first go to your Userpage or Talkpage, then click on 'More' and then the 'manage widgets' button. It will bring another bar up which U scroll through until U C 'Shoutbox'. Click on that and a small box will apear at the left of your screen and then U can chat!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:59, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hello! joining this wikia in the mourning nice to meet ya! soon to be Stardust hairmaiden =D hello hello to you to, Stardust. yay, another hare, wot-wot! Weelllll... *Tsarmina = Cousin *Gingivere = Cousin *Ungatt = Uncle *Verdauga = Uncle *Riggu = Not in my kin And just because Tsarmina doesn't like Martin doesn't mean I don't like'em! He's cute.. and I just visited her in clinic and made her sign a paper saying she can't hurt another living beast again! JK ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 22:53, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ha ha ha, very funny! she's supposed to be dead! and tsarmina wouldn't bend to any old paper anyway. she's a wildcat! hi Hey mate. Saw you on the shout box and was gonna say hi but got on too late. Hope you have fun here. Good luck from a fellow hare. Visit my user page to find out more about me. Cya--Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 20:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) You crochet? I used to knit, I even taught my dad how to :D I also like fun earrings. I saw a girl with paper clip earring, and I wanted them, but I haven't ever seen any like them. :T --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Hi matey! :) I saw on your user page that you like England, and actually I went there this past July on a missions trip with my church. It's so beautiful over there, all of the land that isn't in the city is green. :) I aslo went into London. It's pretty awesome, but very crowded. And I'm also homeschooled! :D There are quite a few homeschoolers on here actually. Well, see you around!--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! yep! yeah, England is cool. :) both literally and figuratively. :D But, yeah, I like cool weather too. But the weather can change on a dime over there. It can be sunny in the morning with blue skies, and in the afternoon it's cloudy and drizzling. It's pretty nice though. And yeah, Brian Jacques was fun to meet! He did an impersonation of Cluny the Scourge. :D Well I met him in November 2008, so kinda recently. --Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! It was a public book signing. And the impersonation was actually he recited the second chapter of Redwall and did the Cluny-type voice for it. :) Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! Go to Bluestripethewild's talk page and read the first few messages. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi, waz up?--Stardust Haremaiden 18:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I'm Sassy Silva! I normally dont sass people, only if they sass me first! so be ye friend or foe? I would like to be friends! I am homeschooled too!!! and let me guess, you watch the channel USA, right? cuz all those shows you like are on that channel! I LOVE NCIS!!!!! it is amazing!!! oh, and my mom is a bird nerd, too :D. Disneyland is AWESOME!!!!!!!! Space mountain is the greatest thing ever created. I am not afraid to share about my faith (I am a Christian). RANDOMNESS IS AN ART!!!!!! I think we are going to get along really well.... :D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) yes,I love my room! we just moved into my house, and there is no white wall in the whole house!!! I mean, its not like the walls are all red and yellow and purple, but at least they're not white! ;D Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 00:52, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:51, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey! the real me'n'you are alot alike! I like dance, i am catholic, i am homeschooled, i chose a hare for most of the same reasons as you,almost the same age as you, and a bunch of other stuff! I added meself to your 'frindsy wendsie' list, so did Dewface who btw is my sis! leave me a message, why? because i like them, thats why wotwotwotwotwot! i like saying wot, don't you?--Maudie Thropple 20:10, November 17, 2009 (UTC) . Hey, Laura! I sent you a couple E-mails. I'm not sure if they went through? But I got your one saying that you had trouble sending one to me and I responded so, just wondering if you got mine so I know if theres a problem with something. C ya! Neildown--Neildown60px| Takin requests! 17:31, November 18, 2009 (UTC) AAAAAHHHH!!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Yes, Laurel, we will definitely use your character, if ya want you can read my fanfic, but no pressure, she sounds like a great character.--Penglens Who needs logic? 13:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I appreciate you reading my story, and I'm more than happy to put your character in.--Penglens Who needs logic? 16:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) hey matey! Thanks for pointing that out i've ben meaning to change that. when i put it there it WAS a small collection but it's been about a year so it grew. Anyway, hope to see ya around, from you user page i think we'll get along well. :) Arrowtail Leave a message after you click! 17:05, December 2, 2009 (UTC) haha! Yeah, all of the old shows are the best!!! :D Well.... because Perry is awesome. Merry Christmas etc. for you too! :D--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge I'm great! It's my birthday(24th)! Merry Christmas to you too! Mercenary Ferret Elf Santa ate my chocolate :( 02:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry christmas to you too! i 'ope you 'ave a absoballyflippinglutly good time wot! See ya-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 05:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hiya! nothin much goin on here, whats new with you? Merry Christmas right back! :D Silva of the Hazel Eyes Sarcasm-just one more service I provide 19:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Same to you! Happy holidays, merry christmas, happy hanukah, etc. keep in touch Laurel--Penglens Who needs logic? 21:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I will probably send you a "Merry Christmas" by E-mail too, lol, but still: Merry Christmas & God bless! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:01, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christman from the Mousethief! Hi Haremaid! Yes I am the original Gonff the Mousethief (and my friends agree!). :) Do you need some cheese or some October Ale? I'll go get it from the caves of Tsarmina and you and your family can have a good Christmas feast! Or maybe you just want a nice little ballad! Either way havea good one! Mousethief 08:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) does Luaral have a crush on anyone in your fanfiction?--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 03:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey there! Hey Laurel! I wanted t'say thanks, pal! It's shure me pleasure t'meet yer, too! Oh, an' fer the reckerd ("record", in case it's un-figure-out-able haha)I'm a squirrel ye see, matey! Oh I know I sound like an otter-beast, but I'm really jus' an ol' treewalloper, as I likes t'call me species haharr! If ye wants to know why I speaks the way I does, go to me user page an' ye'll see me story, which explains why I talks the way I do. But nice ter meetcher, me buckoe! Trenna Swiftpaw 21:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Oooh an' I fergot somethin'! I wanted to say that's neat t'know that you likes the accents too! Oh and on me user page, scroll down to the VERY bottom of the page, as far as the scrolling bar thing will let ye go. Then ye'll find me story. It got messed up, ye see. An' I don't know's how's t'get it back up to the top wiv the rest of the written duffers. Yeah well thanks again, matey! Oh, an' cool that yore homeschooled! Me cousins are 'omeschooled too! And cool that yore a Catholic! I'm a Protestant type! Well see ye round the Wiki! Trenna Swiftpaw 21:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello, Thanks for being my friend! :D Yep! I'm Neildowns sister, I like Star Wars, and the Beverly hillbilly's too!! Well, nice chattin' with ye! Sister Armel 21:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) DAB Hey! DAB stands for Dibbuns Against Bedtime- it's a Redwall roleplay website, and so is Redwall Path. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 08:03, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Haha thanks! All right! Glad ye liked it, Laurel! I would love to make it into a fanfic! But first, I need to finish writing another book that I'm working on. After that, IT WILL HAPPEN! WHOO-HOO!!!!! So keep bugging me 'bout it, an' eventually, it will happen, 'kay? Alrighty then, mate! Thanks for the comment! And yes, I thought that whole "strange creatures calling it 'years'" bit was good meself haha! Trenna Swiftpaw 01:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Laurel! Are you there? I'm on the shoutbox! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, Laurel! Sorry I haven't responded to your E-mail. We have viruses on the computer and I don't want to spread them. Talking this way is safe though, so yeah. Idk when it's going to get fixed :(. --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 22:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Back Hi, Laurel. Yeah, we had to pull the plug on internet for awhile because of the virus >:(, but we're back now :B ! Hmmm, yeah I still think they are good books and I encourage people to read them, but I guess they're just kind of wearing out on me. Ahh, cool! A friend of mine says he read it and that it wasn't BJ's best, but still a good read. Really? I actually haven't been able to finish Inkheart either. I didn't read enough of it before it had to go back to the library. But I know roughly how it ended because I watched the movie. Yes, actually, I sent him a question for that thing but it didn't get answered. The show was pretty entertaining though. Lol, you too? Yeah I don't get it, he just appeared everywhere and is a huge star all of a sudden.I think Owl City is better. Well, I guess that's all rightnow. ttyl --[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 19:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yesh I am :B--[[User:Neildown|Neildown - We do it automagically]]60px| Semper fi 20:16, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Whoah, what exactly was that pic supposed to be for? I don't get it but it's interesting XD --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 01:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Ahh ok. Interesting XD. Yeah, I'm just being kind of wary for a while longer. We still have the effects of the virus and I'm not entirely sure if it can or can't spread to other computers yet. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:04, April 28, 2010 (UTC) We should be able to figure it out pretty soon. Nope, the snow has been gone for quite awhile now. We're finally able to enjoy some decent warm weather :). How about you? --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow, really? Our high temp was 86 just yesterday, and we had some rain too. You mean my soldier avatar? Yeah I think it is, lol! Ahhh ok. That's what a friend of mine told me too. It was good but wasn't the greatest. I'm still waiting for it to be returned to the library :P. Well, I gtg get ready for church, see ya! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 11:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) me and you are alot alike!! Hi Laurel! When I was on your userpage, I saw how alike my family are, and your family are! 1.Roman Catholic 2.Homeschool 3.Republican 4.Dislike Obama I could give you more, do you want to hear some? Well anywayse, I gotta go, bye!! ps:Do you have any fanfics? I would like to read them! --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 23:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) HI! Hi Luarel! I see that you recently added Sable Quean to your colection. Me Too!--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 01:53, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey again! I got a pre-order on it the day before it came out.O-O unfortunately,what with my obsessive reading an' all that, I fineshed it in oone day:~( It was very good wot,wot!--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 17:03, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the compliment! Have you been reading my story, From the South? I wish I could think of a better name for it. It's got a whole Long Patrol as main characters that you'll probably get a kick out of. --Peony Laminar "I say, you chaps" 17:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Laurel! I got your E-mail awhile back. I would like to join you on your network, but we're not allowed to have Facebook, Yahoo, or any other things like that :(. I only have MSN, which is somewhat similar, but not as public--Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:44, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you meet me on the Shout Box? I'm all alone. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) No. I got it from "The Lord of the Rings"- after Eowyn the Shieldmaiden of Rohan, my favorite character. Sea of Trolls? Who's it by? Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC)